Kyosuke Kiriya
is Hibiki's newest student, who is training to become an Oni alongside Asumu. In the finale, Kyosuke briefly transformed into what was called by the Hibiki production crew and official material. In the stage shows, this form is dubbed . Later in 2019, he inherits the name , and using the Hibiki Ridewatch, he temporarily becomes . History Kamen Rider Hibiki Kyosuke Kiriya is a young man attending the same school as Asumu Adachi and Akira Amami. He appears in the second half of the series wanting to be an Oni. Kyousuke is very strict and competitive, often correcting others of small mistakes (e.g. Asumu's notes) and getting himself and others in competitions that they don't want to do. His reason for wanting to become an Oni was because of his estranged father. Only seeing what his father did in life, Kyousuke saw becoming an Oni as his chance to be greater than his father. Kyousuke pursued Hibiki, aiming to become his disciple. Hibiki saw Kyousuke's reason as selfish and refused to let him become his student but Kyousuke was adamant. Later, he formed a partnership with Asumu and pledged Hibiki to become his students. After Akira persuaded Hibiki to let Asumu and Kyousuke become his students, he took them under his wing. However, Kyosuke struggled in nearly every training session, unlike Asumu, which shows that Kyousuke isn't very athletic. During the Orochi Sealing, Kyousuke aided Hibiki when the latter dropped his drumsticks. A year later, he is still apprenticed to Hibiki but is already allowed to transform. He fought the Makamou who kidnapped Hitomi Mochida in that form but was almost defeated until Ibuki and Todoroki came. Kamen Rider Zi-O 2005: Rejoice! Echo! Roar! Kyosuke meets Sougo and Geiz after their first encounter with Todoroki who was engaged in battle with Another Hibiki. After Another Hibiki escapes, Sougo and Geiz examines the nature of Another Hibiki and their quest to acquire the Ridewatches to Kyosuke, who in turn advises them to train to acquire Hibiki's power. Kyosuke monitors Sougo, Geiz, and Woz as they train. Watching Sougo falter during his training, Kyosuke questions Sougo's goals. Upon learning Sougo's dream to become a king, Kyosuke advises him to abandon his dream if he didn't take it seriously. When Another Hibiki resurfaces, Kyosuke reveals Another Hibiki to be his student Tsutomu Tsuzumiya as he transforms and attacks Geiz and Sougo, wishing to protect his pupil and resolve this situation by himself. 2019: Heisei Oni, Reiwa Oni To be added. 2007: DenLiner Crash! While Kyosuke does not appear in the Den-O arc, he is briefly mentioned. When Yuto Sakurai arrives in 2019, prepared to fight Zi-O, Sougo briefly mistook Yuto for Kyosuke. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Hibiki: Special Show Fighting Man Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Transformed Kiriya is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Kyosuke Kiriya is an ambitious man who prefers to solve everything his own way, even if it involves cheating. Though he appears genuinly skilled in many different aspects, he will often talk up his own ability while faking reasons to avoid proving it, shown when he repeatedly faked injuries to avoid physical education classes in school. He is also very cold towards anybody he deems inferior to himself, and is not above mocking them. When injured or lost, Kyosuke's bravado will quickly break down, causing him to literally cry out for his Mother's help. Despite his bad personality, he is still a kind-hearted person, ready to save anyone who needs help despite knowing he's not strong enough to do so, a trait born out of his desire to prove himself better than his firefighter father. In Zi-O, Kyosuke has grown into a more responsible man, but still has an arrogant personality, which he uses as a tactic to urge others to improve themselves. He has become a teacher, trying hard to live up Hibiki's reputation. However, he becomes less ambitious, and warns Sougo to be careful with keeping his dream, likely mirroring his failure on educating his student who had just become Another Hibiki. Fighting Style Being trained just like how Hibiki trained himself, Kyosuke used the similar fighting style as him although he lacked agility and easily to get caught on hit. So far, he is only seen to master the taiko style. Forms . To become this form, Kyosuke simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery cyan aura. Kyosuke also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Kyosuke does not wear a suit; rather his demon form is his true form. Kyosuke first assumed this form in the final episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki, although his inexperience with the form lead to a quick defeat. He would continue to use this form in the following years, eventually becoming a teacher to other potential Oni. Appearances: Hibiki Episode 48, Zi-O Episode 33-34 - Hibiki= Hibiki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 3 sunTV-Asahi. (2005). Kamen Rider Hibiki. (approx. 221.2 cm., one say 222 cm.) *'Rider Weight': 41 kan (approx. 153.8 kg., one say 156 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 5333 kan (approx. 20.0 t.) *'Lifting Power': 600 man-power (6 t.) *'Kicking Power': 10666 kan (approx. 40.0 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 41 ken (approx. 74.5 m., one say 75 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 1 chō per 3 sec. (approx. 100 m. per 2.8 sec., one say 3 sec.) Kyosuke temporarily assumed this form by activating the Hibiki Ridewatch, which was manifested after the name and power of Hibiki was passed onto him by his predecessor. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 34 }} Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa Onkaku: A fork-like transformation device. *Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. **Ongekikou Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi: An upgrade version of the buckle. Weapons *Ongekibou Rekka: Personal weapons Attacks * : Kyosuke charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target. Ongeki Finishers * While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. Relationship * Disciple: **Tsutomu Tsuzumiya: *Kamen Riders: **Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: **Geiz Myokoin/Kamen Rider Geiz: Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyosuke Kiriya is portrayed by Yuichi Nakamura, who would later go on to portray Yuto Sakurai in Kamen Rider Den-O. Nakamura would later return to portray both roles in Kamen Rider Zi-O, which Sougo would mistaken Yuto for Kyosuke. Notes *According to the production team, both Asumu and Kiriya were supposed to become Oni together in the finale, but it was ultimately decided that Asumu would not become one and Asumu's Oni suit was scrapped into parts to "enhance" Kiriya's Oni suit. *Unlike other Oni in the series, Kyosuke retains the use of his original name after obtaining his Oni form, rather than adopting a new name to symbolize the abandoning of his old life. Appearances }} See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Hibiki Characters Category:Zi-O Characters